Strike it, Work it, Make it, Love it
by iXhaveXnoXlife
Summary: ShinoxKiba yaoi-fiction. Kiba and Shino are assigned a mission together and Shino discovers that he doesn't much care for Kiba's methods of obtaining the targeted object. YAOI. Don't read if you don't like, leave reviews. LONG ONE-SHOT.


**Rating: **M.

**Pairing: **ShinoxKiba.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Sad.

**Warnings: **Sexual content, language, yaoi, mentions of yuri, angst.

**Author's Notes: **my updates are lacking. sorry; my means of transportation from computer to computer have been totaled. seriously. unless I can find a way to fix my damn flash port...!

-- P.S.: 26,600 Y 250; 18,585.98 Y 175.

--

If there were ever a moment in time where Shino regretted being on the same team as Kiba, it had to be when they were doing missions - just the two of them - alone. Shino couldn't deny for the _world _how physically attractive Kiba was. What with the skin-tight black clothes that seemed to caress him perfectly, almost softly, to where Shino could _swear _he was able to see every indent of Kiba's hips, his firm and toned ass, and, thanks to what he thought were hallucinations, could see some of Kiba's more disturbing scars. He knew the missions Kiba had been on in the past; knew how dangerous a lot of them were. It would seem that, for lack of consideration for Shino's sake, Kiba would never be placed on an easy mission. Get in, get out, everybody's happy, mission's over. But no; Kiba had to get the more difficult ones. The ones where he would be left hospitalized, bandaged up, and in fear for Akamaru's life. Wouldn't he ever get his well-deserved stroke of good luck? It seemed unlikely, especially considering it was Shino who believed this. And, _everybody _was aware of Shino's intelligence, as well as the simple fact that he was housing a great colony of rare beetles that seemed to scare everybody away. But it would appear that Kiba didn't mind Shino's company, not one bit. While it was easy to see that Kiba had officially dubbed the reserved ninja as, "Bug-Boy," recently, it seemed more like a word of affection, rather than one of utter distaste.

"Shino? How long do you think this mission'll take?" Kiba asked suddenly, taking Shino away from his thoughts.

Shino shrugged. "I don't know," he said in his typical monotone voice. "Although from how fast the day has been going by, it's safe to say that it'll probably take overnight and tomorrow. Lady Tsunade said it wouldn't be a total walk in the park."

"Yeah, I know what she said," Kiba growled in response, almost defensively. "No reason to drag _her _in this, is there, Shino? I mean, c'mon - you're an intelligent ninja. Why drag someone in who's like, four times older than you if we all know how smart you are?"

Shino eyed his teammate and friend, trying to find the true compliment in everything that Kiba had just said. He wasn't sure whether to be frustrated with Kiba's cockiness, or to be blatantly flattered that Kiba was telling him that he was intelligent. "Kiba, I'm not sure flattery is really your thing," he said finally.

Kiba simply scoffed, and Akamaru huffed out a puff of air that sounded a lot like a sneeze in agreement with his master as he tagged beside him. Shino decided to follow behind his teammate, figuring it best to avoid conversation with the dog-boy. It was obvious that he was going to be difficult to reason with today, and Shino wasn't particularly in the mood for arguing. He wasn't going to listen to him, so he decided it would be best to remain quiet. Apparently, Kiba disliked this.

"Shino?" he said, irritated. He stopped to wait for the other to catch up to him. Akamaru let out a whine of impatience at the two humans. "What's with you today? You're really testy."

Having worked with Shino since they were first paired up with each other, Kiba had gotten impressively good at understanding Shino's behaviors and emotions - or lack thereof - and trying to find out what was wrong. Granted, he wasn't as good as Shino thought he should have been, but it was still impressive that anybody could determine that there was something wrong in the first place. The only easy thing to spot was the bug-user's sulking habits.

"It's nothing," Shino assured in a less-than emotional way.

Had it been anybody else, Kiba would know that something was wrong with them. Especially if it were Hinata. But Shino, it was harder to see the troubles the man was feeling.

Kiba eyed him suspiciously, his lips twisting in a thoughtful manner as he looked at him. "Something's up with you," he declared finally, "and I'm _going _to find out what it is."

_You'd never understand what's on my mind, Kiba. _

"But anyway..." Kiba said, changing the subject rather quickly. "We need to figure out where these people could be. Hokage-Sama said that there were only two of them, and there would be a ninety-six percent guarantee that nobody else would come along to work with them. The guy who actually _has _the thing we're looking for is very secretive and protective when it comes to the object. And last I checked, there's this lady that he's been working with. It's not like he's _romantically _involved with her or anything - she's just a precautionary measure in case someone closes in on him and he can't easily weasel his way out of the problem. But, Hokage-Sama said that she wouldn't be too hard to wipe out considering we're ninja, and _they're _not." He took a dramatic pause, something that Shino didn't find too amusing. "_However_," he continued. "It's safe to say that the suitcase is rigged with paper bombs, and there's a lock right under the latches. I figure, with your bugs and your intelligence, _you _could figure out the combination numbers with ease and get those secret plans that will most likely be delivered to the Village Hidden in the Sound and _ultimately_... be used for Konoha's destruction."

_He _has _been paying attention. I can give him props for that. _"But Kiba, how do you plan to get close enough to the main target without creating any suspicion?"

"Hmm..." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, there's always seduction -"

"No," Shino said firmly, cutting the other ninja off.

"What? Why?" Kiba whined.

"Of all the things we could've come up with, seduction won't be one of them," Shino replied with finality. "Think of something better."

"But, but. Seducing him just sounds more fun," he said with a purr.

Shino glared at his partner. "While seducing him might distract him from noticing me getting a hold of the suitcase, there's still the matter of his partner. She's the actual weapon to be concerned about. And besides, while you ran out the door ready for the mission, you missed a valuable piece of evidence: The target goes everywhere with that suitcase. There's never been a moment where a witness was able to testify to seeing him without it. There's no way I'd be able to get a hold of the case when it's practically cuffed to him. And on the off-hand, he'd still be awake while we do this. So if we're going to follow through with the plan, you need a more solid base than what you've got. It could work, but your loopholes are too obvious. I propose we think of something else."

"And what's that?" Kiba asked, thoroughly upset that Shino ruined his plan. He started chewing on his lip in frustration, an obvious sign that he was trying to prevent himself from taking his rage out on Shino.

Shino took no heed to Kiba's anger. "Neither the main target nor his partner are actual ninja. The most damaging weapon she could use is a firearm. And the suitcase has paper bombs on it. We don't want to cause suspicion, so any sort of fatalities are out of the question. He doesn't have a criminal record, so killing him would mean that _we _would be classified as murderers, and the last thing Tsunade-Sama needs is paperwork because two of her Jounin were caught for unnecessary murder. The target is also not a ninja, merely only having just those paper bombs as protection. If we get too close to him while he's still aware of what we're doing, then he'll activate those bombs. With us being so close to him at the time, we'll not only lose the information in the case, but he'll also be dead, and either one of us or all of us will be in critical shape. If we drug him by putting a sleeping pill in his drink, then he'll fall unconscious and we can slip into the secluded room to get hold of the papers. However, with his partner, she'll be more alert. That is where we will need to be more thoughtful -"

"So what do you propose, _Shino_?" It was plain to see just how thoroughly upset Kiba was that Shino wouldn't trust him enough to do what he wanted to do. Once again, his frustration was ignored.

"Please let me finish, Kiba," Shino said, his own patience starting to wear thin. An audible, "Tch," was heard in response. Shino paid it no attention. "We can knock her out as well. Since they're not intimate partners, then it's possible that he won't care too much if she's out of the picture. After all, if he's rich like Hokage-Sama said he is, then it'll be no problem for him to find another body guard."

"But if they see that the case is like, permanently connected to the dude, then they'll think he's weird and say no, right?" Apparently, his anger dissipated. "And besides," he said quickly, "if we _kill _his body guard, then won't he get nosey and think that maybe something's up if she suddenly disappears?"

_That was quick. _"Well, yes. However, if you had let me finish, I would have been able to mention that I wasn't going to kill her. We need a diversion to get her off our case."

"You mean like eye-candy?" Kiba suggested more bluntly. "Yeah, yeah. That might work, Shino. We can find some hot dude to catch her eye and then she'll be too distracted to notice us moving in on her client and -"

"Kiba," Shino said, cutting the other off and causing him to purse his lips to hear Shino out. "While it's good to see that we're on the same page as far as "eye-candy" goes, I should inform you that men aren't exactly her greatest interest."

"Oh, she's a lesbian, eh?" He didn't seem too bothered by this, but then, he shouldn't considering just how much of a _horn-dog _he's known for being. Shino was very much aware of Kiba's sexual interests, and his sex-life was no real secret either as Kiba felt that he just _had _to confide it in Shino, much to his dismay. "Well, well, well... That changes what I _originally _had in mind. Maybe we should use Hinata to distract her!"

"Excuse me?" Shino said, as blatantly exasperated as he would show. "I won't allow you to use Hinata as a diversion for this mission. She's got a baby on the way and she's certainly not in the right condition for a mission. It's bad enough that it took her father, Naruto, you, me, _and _Hokage-Sama to convince her not to join us on this mission."

Kiba's hands went up in a defensive manner. "Relax, relax, Shino - _yeesh_. I was only kidding. Of course I wouldn't _seriously _consider asking Hinata to be the eye-candy of the mission. But damn, she does have something good on her, don't she?"

"Kiba!" Shino scolded.

Kiba let out a hearty laugh. "I'm just _joking _Shino! God! Don't get your panties in a bunch." He paused to let out another laugh at his own joke. "Great... Now I gotta image of you in fucking panties! Wow, that's awesome."

Shino's eyebrow started twitching. "Kiba, you aren't funny. We _need _to figure out a solid plan before we actually follow through with anything."

Kiba, still laughing, tried to get out, "But can't we make this up as we go?"

"No, I'd rather we didn't," Shino replied, fed up with his teammate's cockiness and inappropriate display of humor. "It's better to be sure of something than to go in blind."

"Okay..." Kiba wasn't quite as enthusiastic as he was before, but Shino wasn't going to budge to Kiba's sorrow. Kiba was bent on seduction on both ends, preferably being the one to seduce the main target. But as much as Shino didn't want to admit it, he was sort of fearful for Kiba's physical health should he attempt to go through it. Odd, really. He cared for his friend, but he never knew it would affect him so much.

"Look, there's still the involvement of seduction," he tried to assure. "But we need to figure out who it is we should find to seduce her, and what types of girls she's interested in."

"Well, wait," Kiba said, his fire re-ignited. "Did the Hokage mention any friends of either of these two? 'Cause, if we can speak to one of the body-guard's closer and not so dangerous friends, then maybe we can figure out what type of chicks she's interested in."

_Impressively smart. You have grown. _"Hmm... You'd think that Tsunade-Sama would've given us more information before we left. Perhaps we should look around town. We'll go as investigators. We have a picture of her, as well as the main target. We'll just go around asking for information."

"But first, we need to find information on that chick," Kiba finished. "Do we even know her name? It might help if we do."

"Right... Our diversion won't need her name, but we will..." Shino thought about it, recalling what the Fifth had said to them before they left.

_"Shino," she said. "You and Kiba will be assigned a very important mission. There's a city a little under a day's walk called, Fire Hutch City. In this city is a man by the name of Robert Shinu. It's not his real name, though, and the background information is so well covered that even _I _can't get through all the passwords and firewalls. But I guess it doesn't matter considering nobody knows his real name, and his entire family is dead anyway. Initially speaking, nobody would really miss him should anything happen to him. _However_, he's not alone - he has a bodyguard keeping him safe. Her main role is to make sure nobody who looks like a serious threat get too close to him and take them out before they do. Their relationship isn't a close one, but they are involved enough to be aware of when one's arrival is delayed. _

_"The point of this mission is to get a hold of the suitcase Robert Shinu has cuffed to his wrist and obtain the documents inside. It is rigged with paper bombs, so make sure you figure out a plan to get close to him so that he doesn't get suspicious and set the bombs off. Be sure to get his body guard out of the way first, because even though she is not a skilled ninja like the two of you are, she does pose a threat to your health."_

_"I don't know if this will pose as _valuable _information," Shizune said. "But she's not a straight woman. If you can use that to your advantage, it might do some good for you." _

_"Right..." Tsunade continued. "Look, if you must know the names of these people, I've already mentioned the main target's alibi. You don't need to capture him, because once you get a hold of the main copies, Tracker Ninja dogs will be sent to sniff out the would-be current location of the main target, and any other locations that he's already been to. They, along with other ninja, will capture him and bring him back to Konoha for further questioning. The woman's name is Maddy Cho. This, unlike Robert's name, is real. She has an alibi as well, but it's only one that Robert calls her as. Her alibi is only used in extremely secretive cases. So most people will simply know her as Maddy Cho. _

_"So Shino, you will be the leader of this two-man squad. I don't think we'll really need another member of the team. And with Hinata having a baby on the way, I don't think she'll be in any real condition to join you. As we've already discussed thanks to that little distraction... So I'm sending you off on this mission. Make sure to pack thoroughly in the event that something goes wrong." _

"Maddy Cho," he said quickly.

"Who?" asked Kiba, who couldn't quite catch what his friend had said.

"The woman's name is Maddy Cho," Shino said again. "We have her photograph, so we may as well ask around when we get to Fire Hutch City."

"Right... But Shino, how close are we?" Kiba was whining. "My feet are starting to hurt from all this walking. Why did she ask us in before dawn? Why, why, _why_? It's so unfair."

"Don't complain," Shino said. "You can still talk, so it can't be that bad. Besides, we're Jounin - we're expected to be more capable than Genin and Chuunin. We didn't make it this far for nothing."

"Yeah, I know... Sorry, I'm just frustrated and exhausted," Kiba said, an apologetic smile on his face. "I haven't been able to sleep lately 'cause Hana's been so fucking moody. Gah, she's pregnant and she's like, been turning from goddess to fucking Satan's bride every sixty seconds and it's starting to wear on me 'cause Ma's always hounding me to help her when she needs me. Ma's too busy working for the Fifth, and sometimes I think maybe all that stress is starting to wear on her, y'know?"

"Why didn't you say something prior?" Shino asked, unsure of how to assure of his friend.

"'Cause I figured you'd say something like you just did," he responded easily.

"I wasn't aware of the circumstances," Shino reasoned. "Ride on top of Akamaru, then, if your feet are sore from the walk."

Kiba's unhappy look faded and was quickly replaced with a smug and sly one. "Why don't _you _carry me, Shino-_kun_?"

Shino's eyebrow twitched again. "Why?"

"Because. I'm tired and you're not."

Shino's eyes rolled behind his sunglasses.

"'Sides, I ride on Akamaru a lot, anyways," Kiba said with a careless shrug of his shoulders. "I figure, why not ride on Shino's back instead? It's different."

"Kiba, I won't carry you," Shino said, that finality in his voice returning. "One minute you're whining because of your stress at home and how it's affecting your job. Now you're being smug. Which one is it?"

"Well..." Kiba thought about it. "It's both, really. But I guess I'm more stressed than I am smug."

"I'm sure you won't have to worry much more - Fire Hutch City is just down below." He pointed to the city just under the hilltop they were standing on, the unpaved and rocky dirt road changing into black and clean cement as it went through the city. Obviously, it was a well-developed city.

Kiba let out a sigh of relief. "So, what do you think we should do from here, huh?"

"We'll set up a place to stay in one of the hotels, make it seem like we're nothing the people need to be concerned about," Shino replied. "Besides, it's getting late. We should get some rest as soon as we get our rooms."

"Rooms?" Kiba repeated. "What's the point? We may as well share a hotel room."

"Kiba, Akamaru will -"

"Will sleep on the floor," Kiba finished. "Look, it's not the first time we've had to share space. Won't we look less suspicious if we share a room? We'll look like a _couple._" Kiba sneered out the last word, leaning against Shino. Shino felt like his face was going to implode.

He pushed his teammate away enough to where he wouldn't lose his balance, but enough to get the drift that he wasn't amused by the dog-boy's childish games. He had to admit, though, that Kiba could be intelligent when it came naturally to him. Otherwise, he chose to just go with the flow.

"Let's go, Kiba," Shino said, beginning to walk forward. Kiba followed him down the trail into the city.

The village was a rather busy one, having people walking around and around, going about their business. Kiba, being as interested as a five year-old, was turning his head left and right to get the city down. Shino on the other hand, was busy looking forward, trying to find a hotel, or one that looked like a hotel, anyway. Kiba noticed a mother with blonde hair nearly dragging her little boy into a barbershop - as the boy was more than reluctant to get what was probably no more than his sixth haircut. He looked at Shino and smiled happily, and Shino felt a little awkward because he doesn't really smile. The only way to tell when the man was ever anything but bitter or resentful was when his eyebrows weren't furrowed. But at least he managed to relax them for Kiba's sake.

Deciding to follow through with the couples' plan that Kiba thought of earlier, he reached for Shino's hand, which was deeply buried in his pockets. Shino, startled by this, stopped to allow Kiba access to his hand. He blushed faintly when he saw Kiba's fingers intertwine with his fingers, bringing their hands together, and watched as he and Kiba's hands fell downward in between them. Kiba apparently acted as if though it were something they'd always done, and simply pushed aside the curious looks the people of the city were giving them. Shino also paid little attention to the wayward city folk as he walked past them to get to a hotel. On the inside, however, he felt _extremely _displaced.

When they reached a hotel, Kiba looked at Shino expectantly. Shino simply looked at the hotel. It had about five floors to it, decently sized, and it looked like it had recently been painted another coating of maroon. The door was a mahogany wood door, shining brightly and very intricately designed around the glass, prism windows. It was rather flashy, and Shino was starting to worry about the cost of staying a couple nights. Three days and two nights, just be safe in case the mission decided to take an unscheduled turn, Shino reasoned. There was no problem with being prepared, after all. And even if they didn't stay that other night and day, then that was all right as well, because certainly they wouldn't expect them to _pay _for those unused days, right? Right... Shino walked through the door and Kiba followed.

He walked up to the main counter, which was also just as nicely taken care of as the door was outside. Or, to be more precise, as taken care of as the entire building was. There was a woman standing behind the main counter wearing a maroon outfit with her hair pulled back into a simple French bun. Her face was rather neat and clean, having no make-up, and having no real blemishes aside from a small mole that actually seemed to compliment her face.

"Hello, sir," she said in a perky and upbeat voice. "How can I help you?"

"We would like a hotel room, please," Shino said.

The lady looked at Kiba and Shino, nearly on the bridge of saying something rude, but quickly held her tongue. When she noticed Akamaru, it was then that she decided to speak.

"The... the dog, too?" she squeaked.

"Yes," he replied indefinitely.

She didn't say anything and checked the computer to see if there any open rooms. There were a few clicks from the mouse, and then some noises from her typing on the keyboard. She stopped a couple minutes later to look at the two men. "There is a room open," she said happily. "It's just on the second floor. Here's your key" - She handed Shino the key - "and your room number is B7. Have a good time." She gave a smile, one that Kiba found to be extremely eerie, but held his tongue as he took Shino's free hand and they walked up to the second floor.

They reached the second floor and got into their room. It was a fairly big room, and Shino had to say he was satisfied with it. Kiba, deciding to take advantage of their current role-play, tackled Shino onto the main bed. He pinned Shino's hands above his head and gave Shino a smug look. He evened himself out so that he was right on top of Shino, everything exact, chest-to-chest, waist-to-waist, everything evened with each other despite the fact that Shino was just a few centimeters taller than Kiba. Taking advantage of the space between Shino's shoulder and neck, Kiba nuzzled his face into Shino's nape.

"Mmmm... You smell so good," he said, still nuzzling.

"K-Kiba, what are you doing?" Shino asked, trying to retain his stuttering, though for some reason, he seemed to fail miserably.

"Playing the part, o' course," he replied, his voice muffled.

"Kiba, next time we do a role-play, we do it _outside _the bedroom, and continue to work as teammates _inside _the bedroom," Shino said, slightly scolding his teammate.

"Oh, c'mon, Shino," Kiba said, that smugness still there. "What's the point if we can't have just a _little _fun?"

"Kiba, no," Shino said, finally fed up.

He slipped out of Kiba's grasp and had the dog-lover pinned beneath him. Akamaru simply shook his head and buried his head between his paws, ignoring the two men. Kiba inhaled sharply at the sudden move Shino had made and looked at his teammate with shock planted clearly in his eyes. Shino simply looked at him. With the way Shino had managed himself on top of Kiba, it would make it extremely difficult for Kiba to wiggle his way out of Shino's grasp.

"Shino?" Kiba asked.

"I told you once, and I told you twice, Kiba," Shino said, his voice stern. "We aren't here to fool around and play games. We have a mission, and unless you can settle down, I _will _make it so neither of us get any sleep tonight. I can go just fine without a night's sleep. But you on the other hand, are already stressed from home and tired from the walk we made. Sleep is highly required for you, and I _know _you'll pass out from lack of sleep during the middle of the mission. And from there, I _will _force you to stay awake. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes..." Kiba said quietly, genuinely fearful of his teammate.

"Good," Shino said. He let go of Kiba and, grabbing his stuff, walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Kiba propelled his torso upright and stared at the door that put up the barrier between he and his friend. His eyes started welling up with utter sadness at his friend's brutality, and, trying to ignore it, jumped to the right side of the bed and tried to fall asleep. He didn't bother covering himself with the blankets - he was too upset to do anything like that. Within a few minutes, he fell asleep and Shino came out of the bathroom just a couple minutes after that. He set his bag on the floor next to Kiba's pack and looked at his friend, regretting what he done earlier. He knew he'd overreacted, but the feelings Kiba was bestowing onto him were hard to explain. And in truth, he was afraid of them. He'd never felt so afraid of something in his life - aside from that time when Gaara had brutally killed a ninja during the Chuunin exams - and he had to mentally kick himself for it.

Hesitantly, he walked over to the bed, crawling atop of it. He looked to see if Kiba was still awake, and much to his disappointment, found that he wasn't. With a sigh, he picked up his teammate and set him on the other side of the bed so that Shino could pull the blankets down. From there, he lay Kiba down on his back and brought the blanket up at the stop where his arms first connected with his torso, before he himself crawled into bed and went to sleep. If things continued like this, then there was an almost one hundred percent guarantee that their mission would fall apart before they even managed to follow through with the plan. With a sigh, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Kiba awoke first the next morning as he stretched his arms out and gave his neck a quick stretch as well, cracking the stiff bones. He let out a vocal breath of air, and scratched the unruly hair on his head. His sleep had been, for the most part, a rather peaceful one, and despite his morning grogginess, he was sure he was going to be rather energetic and prepared for the day's work that he knew Shino would put him through. If Shino was still angry of course. But one thing he realized - when he originally fell asleep, he was lying on _top _of the blanket. The blanket was actually down at his waist thanks to him getting up and stretching. He turned his head to Shino and noticed that his teammate was already up and his side of the bed had been made. Kiba wondered why Shino hadn't woken him up when he got up, but he had to think that maybe something was up. After all, if Shino were still pissed at him, then it was certain that Shino would've used one of his Kikaichuu to bite him and cause him to jolt awake. But yet, Shino had done nothing and simply allowed Kiba to sleep.

"Shino?" he called out, hoping that his teammate would show up.

However, Shino didn't and Kiba started to wonder where he went. He jumped out of bed, tidied up his side simply for Shino's sake, and went looking around hotel. His room was big, but it's not like it was a full on apartment room. There was no kitchen, there was no giant dining room with a rectangular table in the center - there was simply a main room with a giant bed, decorations, a closet to hang up clothes, and a bathroom about half the size of the main room. Still pretty big compared to some of the bathrooms that he had used in the past, if it had actually _been _a restroom. He wondered if maybe Shino was in the kitchen getting something to eat, but he figured he may as well calm himself before growing hectic. After all, Shino wouldn't have gone too far without telling Kiba first. Still, Kiba felt compelled to try to find his teammate, but at the same time, he had to reason that he was still in the hotel. Maybe he was trying to get more information on the bodyguard; yes - that was it. Just collecting information, and then Shino would come back to the room and let Kiba know. Although... Kiba was still feeling rather tired, he had to admit that much to himself. He sat himself back on the bed and before long, he had dozed off.

Kiba was jolted awake when he felt someone's hand shaking him gently. He looked up and, lo and behold, Shino was standing in front of him.

"Hey, buddy," Kiba said, sleep still apparent in his voice. "Where'd you go? And, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I went looking for information." Check point for Kiba. "I didn't wake you up because you were still out to where my voice couldn't reach you. So I simply didn't bother."

"Well, I just figured you woulda used one of your bugs to wake me up," Kiba said, protesting. Shino couldn't figure out why, though. "But anyway... What'd you find out about our target and his body guard?"

"There was a woman down in the kitchen who knew Maddy Cho," Shino replied, ignoring Kiba's first statement. "She knows Ms. Cho personally, and gave me a waterfall of information about the woman."

"Tell me, then!" Kiba exclaimed, excited.

"Don't be so hasty," chastised the elder teammate. "Ms. Cho's preference mainly only includes lipstick lesbians, with the exception of chap-stick lesbians. I personally can't tell the difference, but hopefully we can find someone who fits that description who won't mind playing the part. Ms. Cho's main weapon is a Revolver, which she generally carries in a briefcase. That case, like Robert Shinu's, is carried around with her constantly. She has no children of her own, so that weapon is, more or less, like her child. She likes to go to a bar simply for lesbian or bisexual women. The name of the bar is, unfortunately, Cat Scratch Fever."

"You mean like that song? Who woulda thought they'd turn it into a name for a _lesbian _bar, huh?" Kiba teased.

Shino's eyes rolled behind his sunglasses at the comment, and decided to press forward. "I haven't obtained any new information on our main target as I chose simply to figure out more about Ms. Cho. And from here on out, we'll refer to these people as Target One and Target Two. Target One being our main priority, Robert Shinu, and Target Two obviously being the bodyguard, Maddy Cho. We need someone to play the diversion for Target Two so that she won't come to the aid of Target Two. The woman who knows Target Two mentioned that it was her day off, so most likely we'll be seeing her in the bar. We need our diversion to be sly, just in case Target One decides to call for her."

"So we need someone to sneak that chick's cell phone and toss it, right?" Kiba chimed in.

"Yes," confirmed Shino. "Which leads us to how we'll go about getting close to Target One... If he sees two men looking suspicious coming towards him, the first thing he'll try to do is shield his suitcase and then reach for his pocket to call for help. One of us will have to go about talking to him. However, before we go about any of this, we need to find more information about him."

"Which means walking around town and showing people his picture until we find someone who knows at least a decent amount of info on the dude," Kiba finished once more.

"You know, I can finish these things on my own," said Shino, his eyebrow twitching.

"Yeah, I know," said Kiba with a smile. "I just like having something to say, y'know. Kinda don't want to feel like the stupid one of the group."

Shino rolled his eyes again. "Let's go." He walked for the door and Kiba followed him.

Shino's first priority was to check all around the hotel and show the photograph to everybody to see if they could find anybody who recognized him. At first, their search was a bit of a bust, as everybody said they recognized him, but nobody knew much information other than his name, or the simple fact that he always walked around with that suitcase. This was no new information for the two ninja, and it was starting to get a little frustrating for the two men as they couldn't seem to find any sort of lead on the man. Kiba let out an audible sigh of annoyance and wearing patience, and Shino remained ever stoic and sane. It seemed that this search would lead to nothing. Akamaru tried to sniff out the target's scent, but it seemed that he gave up before he really tried. He was just as hopeless as his master was about finding _anything _on this man.

"Shino, I don't think we're gonna find out anything about this dude," Kiba complained. "Let's ask people outside the hotel. C'mon..."

"Fine," said Shino, surrendering.

A quiet, "Yes!" was heard and Shino decided to simply ignore it as he followed Kiba out of the hotel. Checking all five floors of the hotel to get some information turned out to be a bust, so Kiba figured they may as well ask people questions outside the building. They walked along the sidewalks where cars were driving by, and on the middle of it when there were no cars. Kiba walked up to the same blonde woman he'd seen the day before and asked if he could ask her some questions.

"Well, I suppose so," she said, hesitant.

"Great," he said with a smile. "Shino, hand me that picture." Shino did. "Zank you!" He cleared his throat. "Do you recognize _this _man?" he asked, holding out the picture so she could see.

She examined it briefly before nodding. "Yes. That's Robert Shinu."

"Do you know him personally?" Kiba asked, growing excited with anticipation.

"Somewhat," she replied.

"Well, please - tell me what you know, miss," he said with a smile.

"Well..." She pulled her hair behind her ear and thought about it. "I do believe he's here with someone, but she's not working at the moment. I'm also aware that he likes to go to a men's club. It's nothing all too great, really. There's women there, but more for pleasure than discussion," she said with a little disgust. "Unlike his body guard, I don't think he's gay. Or really showing any signs of liking men, anyway."

"'Kay," Kiba said, happy with the information he was receiving. It was odd to Shino, really, how Kiba had managed to sniff out the person who seemed to know the best. Kiba certainly knew how to be intelligent when it came to him naturally. "Now, do you know the name of the men's club he likes to go to?"

"Well... no," she said, her tone of voice asking for forgiveness. "But I do know it's just a block away from the hotel I saw you two walk into yesterday. Just turn right and take another right just behind the hotel and you'll see a brown building with neon lights. But since it's daylight, the lights probably won't be on..."

'Thanks, miss!" Kiba said, his smile now giant. He turned to grab Shino's hand and ran in the direction of the hotel.

When they reached it, Shino pulled Kiba to the other side of the road and sat on a bench.

"Listen, we still need to figure out how to get close to him," Shino said, his voice tense. "And we also need to figure out how to make sure his body guard won't be accessible to him."

"Oh, yeah..." Kiba's eyes trailed down, not looking at anything really in particular. "Well... How about we ask Ino or Sakura to play the role of the lesbian for that body guard of his?"

"Do you really expect either of them to follow through with it?" Shino asked, his eyebrow rising a fraction.

"Well, we can't exactly ask _Tsunade-Sama _to be the lipstick lesbian, now can we?" Kiba protested. "She's really old - too old for the job, really. And I couldn't imagine _Shizune _to play the role well. And Ino's really skinny and girly, so there's like, this total guarantee that if she puts on lipstick and wears something slutty, she'll catch the eye of the body guard, and - _vioala! _- a distraction. And the bodyguard will be out of our hair. And not too long ago, I mastered that stupid little trick Naruto does all the time, so I can be the distraction for the main target, okay?"

"You're not going to seduce him, are you?" Shino asked, struggling to keep the distress from reaching his voice.

"Look, you heard that lady, didn't you?" His arms went up, exposing his palms. "The women there are mainly used for pleasure, not discussion. I promise, I won't take my clothes off. I'll just play the part and listen to him talk. And if he wants to go into the room, then that'll be okay 'cause we'll use a sleeping pill to knock him out before he does anything to me."

Shino sighed. Yes, he was right. It would seem that no matter what Shino tried to do, Kiba was going to get his way with seduction and he would just have to fight the urge to _not _kill the main target if he touched Kiba. "Right... I'll call Ino."

"No, _I'll _call Ino," Kiba interrupted. "We need _you_ to look less conspicuous and more the part. We need to reach the hotel first and get you all spiffied up, okay? I promise I won't fit you into anything too drastic. 'Cause seeing you in something _I _normally wear would make me jealous." He winked at Shino and, taking his hand again, dragged the more reserved man back to their hotel room.

Kiba closed the door behind him after he allowed Shino into the room and looked at his teammate, contemplative. He smiled when he figured out what Shino would be wearing.

"Okay, first thing's first: Get rid of that stupid jacket - it's covering you up."

Shino obeyed, taking it off and tossed it onto the bed.

"Good. See? Your face is almost exposed. Now, take off your other jacket. That's what's covering up the bottom half of your face. When people see you all covered up like that, it makes them curious. 'Specially the cops. Know what I'm saying?"

_No. _But Shino removed his other jacket nonetheless, leaving everything but his eyes exposed to the world. He had his mesh shirt on and his typical black pants; along with his sandals and tape around what people could see were the lower-halves of his calves and ankles. Kiba nodded in approval as he eyed his teammate. The mesh shirt was scarce covering Shino's torso, and his arms from just above his elbows down to his fingertips were there and open for the world to see. All those scars that he wasn't particularly happy with - or even _fond _of seeing - were there for the people to see. He wasn't ashamed of his insects, no; but the very existence of all those scars was something he didn't want people to see.

"You know, you should go out in public dressed like this _all _the time," Kiba said.

"Kiba, I'm only doing this for the mission," Shino stated blandly.

"Right, right, whatever," Kiba said, completely ignoring Shino's statement. "The last thing we should do is to get rid of those glasses."

"What?" Shino was not happy.

"Oh, come _on_! You gotta look like, ten _times _better without those silly things on your face! Take 'em off!"

"No."

"_Please?_" Kiba was begging and Shino wasn't good at handling Kiba when he was begging.

Shino let out a silent sigh. He'd surrendered again, and Kiba had won again. Slowly, hesitantly, Shino reached an arm up to his sunglasses. He clutched at one of the arms, wondering if he should really pull through with it or not, and just decided that he may as well get it over with before the anticipation settled into his bones and he had to resort to backing out. He pulled them off, folded the arms with a tiny clicking noise, and set them on the bed gingerly, simply because years of being told to be responsible with them had been drilled into his head were coming into effect. Kiba stared in awe and admiration at the golden amber eyes that were being revealed to him. They seemed to stick out horribly in contrast to his dark hair, and quite frankly, he felt naked without them. He'd much rather be completely naked - no clothes - than he would at that particular moment with no glasses.

"See? You look..." He paused to find the right word, "_beautiful_ without your glasses. People will be stopping for _miles _just to see how pretty you look without that get-up of yours."

Shino's eyes narrowed since he didn't want to do something quite as emotional as rolling his eyes without his glasses, and his eyebrow rose a fraction that was hardly noticeable by Kiba's less-than observant eyes. "I told you once that flattery wasn't your thing," Shino said, less than amused.

"Whatever, _bug-boy_," Kiba said sarcastically. "You know I'm telling the truth, that's why you're trying to sound so apathetic. You just don't want to admit that I'm giving you a compliment. Now, you got that bottle of sleeping pills I told you to grab before we left?"

Shino nodded.

"Great! Take one out and give it to me. I'll distract him so I can stick it in."

"Wait," Shino said. "These pills take about ten minutes for the coating to wear off. From there, it takes about five minutes for the pill to initially take effect on the target."

"'Kay," Kiba said, not really effected by it. "I'll just stick it in my mouth and then take it out before it starts makin' me drowsy."

"But..." His voice faded before he found it again, deciding to shake the question he had out of his mind for another one. "We need to get a hold of Ino. Are you still going to call her?"

"Yeah, gimme your phone."

Shino did just that. Kiba took the phone and dialed Ino's number.

"Ino, it's Kiba."

_No duh._

"Well, we sorta need your help with something. Why? Damn," Kiba said under his breath. Shino caught it. "Well, alright." He hung up and looked at Shino. "Guess we'll need to find someone else to do it." He looked down for a moment, then jolted back up. "Wait! We can get one of those chicks at the men's club to go to the bar and distract her. If we pay her enough money, I'm sure she won't say no. Shino! How much money you got?"

Shino reached for his bag and pulled out a wallet. "26,600 yen."

"Hmm... Do you think she'll do it for that much? Seems kinda cheap if you compared it to a prostitute's costs, dontcha think?"

"It's being used to pay the rent on this hotel room," Shino replied. "Where's your money?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I seem to have forgotten that I took my money with me as well." He grabbed his wallet and checked to see how much money he had. "Well, I've got less than what you have."

_Damn. _"How much money do you have, then? The bill here is going to be high, but perhaps if we sneak out, the bill will be sent to Tsunade-Sama instead, so that it'll save us some money."

"Well... 18,585.98 yen. But how much do you think she'll cost?"

"It depends, really," Shino replied. "Hurry, change into costume and we'll go to the men's club."

"Gotcha!" Kiba said happily with a mock salute.

They arrived at the men's club; Kiba's hair was down, messy like his mother's, long, and curving around his face. He was wearing a simple black tube top and a black mini skirt that seemed to nearly ride just above the stop of his ass; he wore nylons that threatened to start giving holes; and he wore knee-high leather boots. Shino wasn't in the least bit happy about how _exposed _Kiba was with that outfit of his, but he couldn't say much. He felt nearly naked in the outfit Kiba had forced him to wear, and needless to say, Shino wanted to drag Kiba back to the hotel and curse him out for this whole thing. But he didn't. Aburame Shino was composed and dignified. No reason to lash out. He'd already done it once and he felt embarrassed enough for it. Kiba decided he was going to enter first, and Shino followed him. Inside, it was well put together. Shino had to allow it that much considering how lowly the reason was for men to come here. Kiba noticed the bar first where all the women were, dancing slowly and sensuously in their low-cut shirts and small skirts, ripped pants, and cut-off shorts. He walked up to one and started conversing with her. Shino came up behind Kiba to prevent any men from suspecting that Kiba could possibly be their lay of the day, or for the rest of the night.

"Yo," said Kiba, his voice feminine from the transformation jutsu.

"Hm," said the other woman carelessly. She took a long drag from her cigarette before smashing the burning side into the ashtray.

"Look, my friend and I would appreciate it if you could do something for us," continued Kiba.

"I don't do three-somes or group orgies," she said quickly.

"Oh, no, no," Kiba said with a shake of his head. _Her_, technically. "We need your help with something. We need to get a woman by the name of Maddy Cho out of the picture for a while so we can have the full undivided attention of that man over there." He/she pointed to the main target sitting at a lounge table enjoying the dancers. "See, the woman - Maddy - she's a lesbian and she likes lipstick lesbians."

"And you want me to be her distraction?" asked the woman, lighting up another cigarette.

"Right," replied Kiba. "So, how much will it cost?"

"Cost?" She eyed him curiously.

"Y-yeah...?" Kiba said, half-asking as well. "Well, neither of us were expecting anything _free._"

"Well, tell ya what," she said, putting out her second cigarette. "I'll do it fer free, how about that? Just show me the picture and tell me where she is and I'll walk out right now."

"O-okay! Here's her picture," he said, handing her the photo of Target Two.

She eyed the photo, nodding in approval. "Well, alright. She shouldn't be too much of a problem. She's hit on me a couple times. Well?"

"Oh, right," Kiba said. "You know the bar, Cat Scratch Fever?"

She nodded.

"Well, she'll be in there," Kiba replied.

She nodded again and, with a quick wave goodbye, she walked out the door.

"Well, that's one problem solved," Kiba said. "Oh, shit!" He ran up to the women and explained to her that she had to make sure to get a hold of the woman's cell phone just in case. There were extreme measures to take, and there was no reason to get careless. He came back up to Shino, and pretending to play off the role because of all the staring men, he reached up and gave Shino a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. Shino was inwardly surprised by this, but didn't let it show physically. "I'm going to work on the guy over there, okay?" he whispered, reaching into Shino's pant's pocket to get the pill before setting under his tongue. "When ten minutes has passed, I'll slip it into his drink. I'll let you know when it's safe to come in."

Shino nodded and watched as Kiba slipped off, his hips going back and forth seductively. He cursed at himself mentally for allowing Kiba to go about this so easily, and wondered why he was still so passive when he was around Kiba. Well, aside from the previous night when Kiba had decided to try something that initially frightened the Aburame. He saw Kiba approach the main target and when Shino saw the man pat his leg as a gesture for Kiba to sit down, it took all of his self-control to prevent himself from sending his Kikai out and killing the man right then and there. He turned around to face the bartender, who asked if Shino wanted something to drink. Shino shook his head no and asked if there was any water available. The man wasn't too happy with Shino's question, but gave him a bottle of water nonetheless. Shino figured that Kiba would be working his magic for a while and decided to simply take a seat at an empty table. He watched as Kiba worked his female talent, causing the man to stare at him, and Shino thought he was squeezing his bottle hard enough to make it burst and splash water _everywhere. _Shino didn't know what exactly Kiba was whispering into the man's ear, but he was pretty sure that whatever it was, it was certainly going to cause fatalities. Shino thought that the first five minutes to pass were the longest minutes of his life, and there was still five more minutes to go. With an inaudible sigh, he got up and walked into the men's bathroom. Kiba noticed and before he had a chance to call out his teammate's name, the man cupped Kiba's cheek and forced Kiba to look at him.

Shino was _pissed. _Pissed beyond all belief that he'd allowed Kiba to go through with this. He'd swore to himself up and down that he wouldn't let Kiba do _any _form of seduction; male _or _female. And here he was as a female trying to get close to him. He looked up at the mirror and tried to recompose himself. Aburame Shino _didn't _lose himself over a job. Right... With a forced sigh, he brought himself back into the main room, but found that neither Kiba nor the main target were out in the room. Worriedly, Shino sent out one of his Kikai to find Kiba and inform him of where his teammate should be. Shino was relieved to find that Kiba wasn't harmed, but was pissed when he was told that the man had forced Kiba into a tongue-battling kiss. _However, _it was at that moment that Kiba slipped the pill into the man's mouth and pulled away before the man could try anything else. He didn't know what the man was doing, and as much as he wanted to know, he willed himself to call the Kikai back to him - Kiba would be all right. He knew how to get himself out of things. He'd been a ninja for as long as Shino had, so there was no reason to fear. But still...

Five more minutes passed, and Kiba came out of the room. His hair was messier than before, and he looked a little disheveled thanks to whatever the man had done to him; and called for Shino to come in. The man was knocked out on the floor, just barely missing the couch. Shino snorted in distaste at the sight and figured the man deserved much worse than just one sleeping pill - he _deserved _an overdose of pills, but feared for Kiba's life if that had been what they'd decided to do. Kiba lunged the man so that he was sitting upright against the couch so that the suitcase was more accessible for Shino, and asked his teammate if he should change back into his old self.

"No," Shino replied. "If you do that, then the men in the club will wonder what happened to the woman that I had walked in with. Wait until we get back to the hotel before changing back."

Kiba frowned, but didn't go against his teammate's orders. He watched as Shino's Kikai worked their wonders on opening the suitcase and smiled when it was open. "Here, gimme the papers," Kiba said. Shino looked at him with furrowed brows. "I'll stick 'em in my boots! C'mon, trust me for once."

Shino nodded and gave the papers to Kiba. He closed the case and, grabbing Kiba's hand, walked out of the room and ultimately, out of the club. They ran for the hotel to read over the papers.

"Well, that didn't take too long, eh? Guess we didn't need those extra days after all," Kiba said. He'd already changed back into his old male self and was excited that he no longer had to worry about being eye-candy for straight men. Although, he _did _wonder how that woman had faired against Maddy... Ah well. It wasn't anything Kiba was concerned with anymore.

"I'll put these in the folder the Fifth gave me and tomorrow, we'll head back," Shino said. "There's no point in trying to leave now - it's getting dark. Today was a long day."

"Right..." Then something popped into Kiba's head. "Hey, Shino? I've been thinking... And, I've been smelling this weird scent from you. It's like, weird. Possessive, almost, but not quite there yet. More like jealousy. What's up?"

"Must I explain myself?" Shino asked. He was far from happy that Kiba decided to bring this up while on a mission.

"Well, it just makes me curious," Kiba admitted. "Shino... do you... like me?"

Shino could feel his breath hitch in his chest, his heart stop beating, and his lungs contract horribly. He really didn't want to discuss this with Kiba. Not now. Not _ever. _

"Shino?"

"And what would you say if I told you no?" Shino asked, challenging Kiba's abilities to sniff out emotions.

"I'd say you were full of shit," Kiba responded, apparently not happy with Shino's challenge.

"And if I said yes?" Shino dared.

"Then I'd say you were coming out of your shell," Kiba replied, happy with the response. He walked up to Shino and, entwining their hands together, Kiba eased Shino back onto the bed. "You know, when you're not all dressed up like that, you look really gorgeous. You should go around like this more often."

Shino arched his neck back to allow Kiba to work at it, and he noticed a vibrant hickey on the left side of Kiba's neck. Shino, not being fond of this, stopped Kiba before he could do anything, and pushed Kiba onto his back as Shino straddled him. He leaned forward and began to attack the bruised flesh. Kiba let out a tiny moan at the feeling of Shino's inexperienced and soft lips working at his neck. He let out another moan when he felt Shino's teeth working carefully at the flesh until Shino was sure that he'd leave his mark on Kiba. Nobody was going to touch Kiba except for him, and that was final.

"Shino, baby, _shit_," Kiba half-moaned when he felt Shino's mouth move up to just behind his ear.

Shino was determined to leave noticeable marks to ward people off that Kiba was going to be his and his alone. He had to suppress a whimper when he felt Kiba twisting his hips upright against Shino, rubbing into him. When Kiba did it again, Shino clashed his lips against the dog-boy's lips to keep himself composed. Kiba kissed back happily, and deepened it by grabbing hold of Shino's hair - though not to hurt - and coaxed the bug-user to open his mouth. It was slow, hesitant, and nervous, but eventually, Kiba had managed to get Shino to follow suit and open his mouth. When Shino felt Kiba's tongue rub against him, he finally let out a small and quiet whimper. This seemed to inspire Kiba to press onward and continued to rub his tongue against Shino's. Shino had to fight just losing it right then and there. It would be embarrassing to lose it right then and there. Still, he couldn't help the erection he was starting to get from Kiba continuously rubbing his hips against Shino's, thrusting forward; as well as when Kiba would rake his nails up and down Shino's back. Shino pulled back finally to allow Kiba to remove his shirt, and soon removed Shino's mesh shirt. Both men were topless and exposed to each other. Shino sat back and pulled Kiba into his lap, beginning to run his hands lightly, soothingly, from Kiba's waist up to his nipples; which would cause Kiba's breath to hitch before letting out a moan.

"_Aaahh, Shino_..." Kiba moaned. "_God, _where'd you learn this? I wasn't expecting you to be _this _good..." He let out another moan when Shino's fingers simultaneously struck his nipples again. Kiba pulled back from Shino to start removing his pants, and Shino considered this to be a good idea for him, too.

With their pants gone, they were left in nothing more than their boxers. Kiba ground his hips back into Shino's causing Shino's breath to hitch as he felt Kiba's member rubbing harshly against his own. Thin fabric wasn't doing much good when your lover was hovering over you and continuously rubbing his hips into yours, and Shino could feel it growing harder - closer and closer to hurting, actually, and he wanted to do something further. Hands caressing and soothing, arousing and awakening. Moans and whimpers could be heard, grunts and name-calling in the most sensuous of ways. Kiba connected his lips back against Shino's, running his hands through the other's hair, tugging lightly on the mass. It seemed Kiba knew how to make all the right noises, because each moan, each whimper, each little gasp desperate for breath, just undid the man more and more, bringing him closer to the edge. It was unfortunate considering they were still wearing boxers, and he managed to get as hard as he did.

"Ah, ah... Shino, Shino, _aaahhh, baby_, wait, wait... nnggh... Please, _wait a minute_," Kiba half moaned, half said when Shino bit down and continued to attack one of Kiba's nipples. Shino had pulled away with much reluctance as he gave the dog-lover an annoyed look. "Don't gimme that look, Shino."

"How can I not?" Shino complained, though it didn't seem to show outwardly. "You stopped me and I don't know why."

"Well..." Kiba twisted so that he was no longer sitting on Shino - much to the bug-user's dismay - but instead lying on his back, open and vulnerable. "What point is a first time experience if it's just rough, straightforward, and rushed? I mean, we could do that _any day_, but why choose to do it now?"

Shino simply stared at his lover, a little more than confused at the moment. Kiba was lying on his back, was that a submissive sign similar to what dogs did when they fully trusted their partner? It seemed like it. It was no secret that Shino and Kiba had been friends for years, it had always been a constant fight for dominance between the two. At the rate it was going, it looked like the two men would be dead before either one gained dominance, and here Kiba was - surrendering just like that. It made Shino's eyebrow raise more than a fraction as he looked at his teammate, friend, and now lover.

"Kiba?" he asked, confused.

"What more of a hint do you _want _from me, Shino?" Kiba half-yelled, though not angrily. "I'm fucking laying here on my back _waiting _for you to do _something _to me."

Shino simply stared at him, still a little unsure.

Kiba growled. "I'm telling you to _fuck me, Shino._"

_Ohh..._With hesitation, Shino crawled over so that he was sprawled atop of Kiba, unsure of what to do. "What do I -?"

"_Touch me,_" Kiba growled.

With reassurance all in all lacking in its duties, Shino gingerly sat on Kiba's lap, though gingerly didn't do too well considering the friction of Shino getting comfortable on Kiba only sent spiraling waves of heat through him, and caused Kiba to shudder and let out a moan as well. Shino had to stop for just a brief moment before moving onward to see if he could make it through this. However, if they were ever going to have sex, they were going to have to start moving. Taking the initiative, Shino began by running his fingers up and down Kiba's torso lightly, already aware of the shuddering effect he would get in response from the temporarily submissive male - god only knows when he will start becoming the dominant - but enjoyed the reactions all the same. He leaned forward and took a hardened stub into his mouth, sucking and occasionally biting at it. Kiba's body contracted beneath the bug-user and he let out a long moan as Shino continued to attack the flesh. Shino smirked inwardly as he moved over to the other nipple, used the same ministrations that he used on the other one, and once more lavished himself in the noises Kiba was making as a result of his attacks. He bit it once, just a little too hard, causing the submissive to yelp in pain. Shino bit his tongue to apologize verbally, instead bringing his tongue over it slowly, and Kiba let out a moan. It seemed that Kiba was always eager to forgive, lest it should involve Akamaru, and Shino had to admit it was sometimes confusing how easily he could let go of something. Yelp signifies temporary distrust and pain, moaning signifies trust, forgiveness, pleasure. _Will I _ever _be able to do things without analyzing them? _It didn't seem likely, he concluded.

Shino let his fingers run down in a massaging manner along Kiba's torso as he continued to attack the darkened stubs of knotted flesh that were Kiba. Kiba writhed beneath the older man, the upper halves of his arms up and clutching the pillow desperately, moaning and letting out tiny whimpering noises that were more like mewling sounds. But Shino didn't care - noise was noise as long as it didn't involve a groan of discomfort. He looked down at Kiba's boxers, realizing just how _tight _they looked. There were creases in them that were _especially _noticeable around the center of him, and Shino couldn't help but smirk. Feeling incredibly sly, Shino let his fingers run casually down the submissive's torso, taking his sweet old time to trace the muscle lines that were starting to form from such a demanding job - relishing in the response along the way - before running them over the bulge, applying more pressure. Kiba let out what would initially sound like fear, pain, and astonishment; but really it was surprise and pleasure rolled into one heap of electricity. Kiba's knuckles went white as he gripped the sheets that were now distorted from the movement and looked at Shino through half-closed, thoroughly glazed, black eyes. His brow was lined with sweat, his hair matted to his forehead, his chest was heaving, and his body was glistening with perspiration.

Shino stopped and looked back at the other man. "What?" he asked.

Kiba shook his head. "Hold on... I wanna... do something... for you."

"Like what?" Shino was clueless. He watched as Kiba pulled his way out from beneath him and allowed Kiba to push him back onto the bed.

"Well," he said, sitting atop of Shino, their erections touching, "I thought, since you were pleasing me, _I _could do the same for you." A Cheshire grin crossed his face as he grew smug.

_Oh. _"Like what?" He eyed Kiba with observing amber eyes.

Kiba eyed him seductively, pupils thin. "You'll see," he said, his voice quiet, luring. Shino watched him intently as Kiba brought himself in between Shino's legs, spreading them a little bit, causing Shino to flinch slightly - submissive wasn't really his thing, yet it wasn't Kiba's thing either. Hands sliding seductively up Shino's torso, he brought them back down soothingly to the waistline of Shino's boxers. Shino could feel his heart skip a beat for a split second, and his breathing had gone up just a tidbit as he watched his dog-boy work on him. And rather slowly he had to admit. His eyes went a little wide when Kiba finally removed his boxers, and he was _really _curious at this point to see what the other had in store for him. If he were to be truthfully and completely _honest _with himself, he was embarrassed of his position. It was one thing for Kiba to willingly place himself into a submissive situation, but Shino himself was a different story. Shino was also composed and well put together. Kiba wasn't, but Kiba just wouldn't be Kiba if he was Shino.

Kiba flicked him a look - an impish one - that sent shivers up and down Shino's spine, if he'd actually been more loose and free-spirited like Kiba. He watched as Kiba seductively lowered his head down - _too slowly_- closer and closer to that spot just in between his legs. When he felt Kiba's tongue - _warm, moist... _- dart quickly over the base of his length, he couldn't help but let out a giant twitch of movement, swearing to himself that he might've let out a gasp of surprise. He heard Kiba snicker lightly, and he mentally cursed at the dog-boy. Just feeling that sharp tongue moving quickly over the length of him wanted to make him go alone. _Too embarrassing. _He felt Kiba's tongue move seductively slow from the base to the very tip, where he teased it leisurely, causing consistent racks of shivering to course along Shino's spine, up and down. He couldn't watch it anymore, but he could surely feel the other working him up to his peak.

And then, Kiba stopped. Shino could've sworn he let out a quiet whimper in displeasure, but he wasn't sure. He faced Kiba, watching that face come closer to him, his clan markings becoming one with the vibrant blush on his face, just millimeters away from Shino's face. Shino could feel Kiba's breath hitting his face, could feel Kiba's lips just _barely _touching his, could _swear _he was losing his sanity. Kiba brought his lips fully onto Shino's, a soft, alluring, deep, sweet, kiss. Sweeter than any sort of sugary, cavity causing, greedy maniacal dentist grabbing, teeth rotting candy. Kiba pulled away, letting his tongue dart quickly over Shino's lips. He watched as Kiba eyed him, going back down to his exposed and pleading length. He almost let out a scream when he felt Kiba's lips around the tip of his length, but instead whimpered. He felt himself sinking further and further into Kiba's mouth, and a hand came up to work around his base. Shino felt like he could die happily, but at the same time, what was the point? He wanted the dog-lover, plain as that.

When Kiba played with his balls, Shino's thoughts were cut off by the quick and he let out an exasperated whimper, and Kiba moaned around Shino's length to get more of a rise out of the bug-boy. Shino's eyes clamped shut tightly, his legs a little too energized to remain still, and his feet dug into the blankets, distorting them. Kiba decided that he was going to keep toying with them, as he was thoroughly enjoying Shino's reactions. As Kiba continued his ministrations, he felt Shino's balls tighten, and he knew Shino was close to coming.

Shino whimpered. His face was flushed red out of embarrassment and of the pleasure he was receiving from Kiba. He felt his lower half become tight and before he could try to stop himself, he came into Kiba's mouth. Kiba swallowed it happily, neglecting to wipe the line of climax running down his chin, as he came up to kiss Shino; who was all but reluctant to do so.

"You have no idea just how much those noises did to me," Kiba panted, his breath hitting Shino's face. "You barely... _made _any... but, _geez_... the ones you made..."

Shino could feel his face flush even more.

"And..." Kiba continued, "that was... the most energized... I'd _ever _seen of you..."

Shino looked away from the other, his embarrassment up to the fullest. His mouth opened slightly when Kiba got on top of him, sitting in his lap. He could feel Kiba's length, begging to be touched, begging for attention. Shino couldn't help but feel a little sly as he snuck a hand down to gently stroke the hardened flesh. Kiba let out a shaky mewl from the touch and brought his face closer to Shino's, licking it as a submissive sign of saying, "More." Shino simply couldn't say, "no" to such a request, and brushed his hand over it again. Kiba let out another mewl of excitement, a smile forming on his face as his eyes clamped shut from the feeling. He didn't do it again, mainly because he felt more like a puppet master than a mercy-giver. Kiba opened an eye and frowned.

"What gives, Shino?" he complained.

"What?" Shino asked, claiming to be oblivious.

"Don't tease!" the other growled at him.

"Hn," was all the response Kiba got in return before: "You still have something on your chin."

"Lick it off," Kiba said irritably, then added seductively, "if it's bothering you so much."

"I'd rather not," Shino said with finality.

Relinquishing the topic at hand, Shino brought his hand down once more, tenting his fingers over the bulge that belonged to Kiba. He listened as Kiba's breath came in, shaking from anticipation and the feeling of Shino's fingers. Shino applied a little pressure into the tips of his fingers, thusly putting pressure into Kiba's hardened length. Kiba's intake of breath was a shaky one at the feeling. He whimpered in desperation for Shino to stop, but Shino inwardly shook his head. He'd dealt with enough of Kiba's games of seduction, and all those times Kiba had decided to tease the other ninja.

Kiba cracked an eye open to look at Shino, who was albeit looking back at him. "You gonna _do _something yet?" Kiba asked, partially demanding.

Shino smirked at Kiba's impatience, knowing all-too-well the result of his teasing on the younger male. "Perhaps," he said, his voice just as put together as it typically was.

Obviously, that wasn't a good enough answer for the dog-boy as he was far from satisfied. He growled at the bug-user, though it was mostly half-hearted anger, as he was more in tune to the pleasurable feelings Shino was bestowing onto him. He looked down at the fingers webbed around his bulge, remaining absolutely still, appearing more like spider's legs than long, pale appendages belonging to his hand. His face was flushed a vibrant red, his hair was matted to his forehead, and an ever-shine of sweat caused his skin to glisten brightly against the false light granted by the lamps in the room. For some unknown reason at the time, Kiba couldn't find the strength in himself to look Shino in the eye. He thought of something to say, but still, it seemed that the Inuzuka's pride and confidence had left the room. "You gonna just leave your fingers there or what?" he asked, staring at the white fingers.

The change in Kiba's personality and mood was definitely an unexplainable one, but it wasn't as if though Kiba was as _predictable _as a bug. Needless to say, dogs were derived from wolves; thusly, they can be as unpredictable as anything wild. And this was proving to be quite the same in Kiba's situation, despite him being fairly human and being raised with packs of dogs.

"Kiba?" Shino asked, as blatantly curious as he could.

Kiba looked up at him with a smile on his face, quite the opposite to what Shino thought Kiba was feeling. "_Touch me,_" he said, his voice deep and edged with a growl.

_Okay, then. _If only Shino had said that aloud would it surely surprise the dog-lover. But alas, a thought the two words remained and thusly, Shino rubbed his hand over Kiba's bulge. He listened as Kiba's breath hitched coming in through his mouth, hesitating to let it back out should something disappointing happen in the case of events. He could see that Kiba's boxers had become increasingly tight - _too _tight - for it to be even remotely comfortable, and Shino contemplated on removing them in a brisk manner that would leave the other rather stunned by the quick motion. Instead, he opted for rubbing at the engorged member, rather enjoying the vocal responses - as well as physical - Kiba would give him. Kiba had brought his hands up and would squeeze the Aburame's arms whenever he applied more pressure than before, which was another pleasing thing for Shino. He leaned forward for a simple kiss, but Kiba albeit devoured the human hive of what he believed was a deriving species of _god, _showing off his experience in tongue battling. Shino had to admit that this was a _far _better alternative. Although, it was a bit embarrassing to know that Kiba had offered to be the submissive one, and here he was dominating the kiss. His hand was _clear _over the other's bulge, and he was _letting _the other take control. Bringing the reins back into his hand, he applied a daring amount of pressure into the member, listening to Kiba's mewling whimpers, hitched breath, and shivering body. _That's better, _he thought. After all, it put him back in control of the reigns.

"You... know... what?" came Kiba's voice, shaky, unsteady, and husky.

Shino looked at him, his movements pausing. It seemed that, no matter how aroused he would be in a given situation, he would _always _remain the same intellectual and oblivious-to-emotions man he was from the start. "What?" he asked.

"I could... always imagine you... being so... _unimaginable_... during something like... this," Kiba said through pants.

Shino cocked an eyebrow at the husky-voiced man. _What? _"What do you mean?"

"Well... What I... _mean _is," he started, looking at Shino's scar-covered stomach and chest. "You're always so..." He thought for the right word. "Sure of everything. Y'know, your whole "ace in the hole" thing. And here we are doing something I didn't think you'd _ever _have the guts to do." He started tracing his fingers absentmindedly in bizarre and unusual circular patterns on Shino's stomach, watching the skin twitch with each movement he made. He looked up, facing Shino and looking in his eyes.

Shino could only look more confused as the dog-boy continued to run his fingers along his stomach. This conversation - or lack thereof - was awkward. He pressured his fingers against Kiba's bulge, relishing in the sounds. _You shouldn't choose to talk,_ he thought. He started thinking about what was to come, and he wondered about what he should _use _to make it more enjoyable for the other. He figured that it would most likely be painful in the beginning, but he didn't want to it be so unbearable that Kiba would want to stop. "Kiba," he said, looking at the other.

"Y-yeah?" He didn't bother looking at Shino as he replied.

"Do you have anything for this sort of thing?" Shino asked, almost embarrassed.

"Heh, well... I've got something in my bag, uh..." Truthfully, Kiba didn't want to get up; he was enjoying this far too much. He pointed to his bag, placed nearby Shino's, and with reluctance, Shino crawled off of Kiba to retrieve the would-be tube or bottle or _whatever_it was that had the needed lubrication. He found the task rather troubling and difficult as Kiba had decided to pack so many unnecessary things - it was so _impossible_ to find what it was he was looking for!

_Finally_, he thought bitterly as he came across red tube. Quickly, he hopped back onto the bed and on top of Kiba. It was easy to see that Kiba had managed to regain some of his composure as he was able to breathe easier now. Shino felt determined to change that. He brought his fingers in random swirls of patterns down and across the other's torso, watching the skin twitch and move in response, before stopping at the start of Kiba's abdomen, clad in those green boxers.

Kiba's heartbeat rose as he felt Shino toy with the waistline of his underwear, and wondered if the bug-user was _actually _going to do anything. He waited - impatiently - and watched.

Shino could feel Kiba's dog-like eyes watching him intently. And it made him nervous. Granted he wasn't the nervous type, but this predicament in the whole was making him feel that way. Finally, he managed to push that last bit of nervous anxiety away and pulled the submissive's boxers down until they were off completely. Now Kiba was even with him as they were both naked. He swore under his breath at the sight of his long-time friend - he looked like a _god_! He didn't feel it wasn't really fair that his friend had to look like a god while he looked like a mangled man from the inside out. As he toyed with the outline of Kiba's hipbones, Kiba could feel himself growing at the feeling.

"Shi... no," he said. "Are you... going to do... something yet?"

Shino gave Kiba a genuine glare at the impatience. "Why are you so _rude_?" he asked.

"I'm not," he persisted. "I'm just excited, that's all."

"Hm." Shino couldn't understand those emotions, and he _swore _he was going to try to nail Kiba down. If he knew he could do it. "I'm going," he said, still fiddling with the other man's hipbones.

Kiba didn't look convinced, but shrugged it off carelessly anyway, anticipating the bug-user's next move.

Shino thought about it. He knew he had to do _something _with that tube he had grabbed. But... what exactly? _Prep_, he thought. _Must prep_. If he thought about it logically, it wouldn't seem so bad. Or awkwardly embarrassing, at any rate. He could see the other's length, begging to be touched, begging to be satisfied. And he could feel his own need growing by the second. Kiba was right there for the taking, and he chose _now _of all times to be thoughtful. He looked up at Kiba, who was propelled up by his elbows and asked - quite sheepishly -, "How... do you do this?"

Kiba laughed. Shino grimaced. "You gotta _open _the thing up, silly," he explained, still laughing. "Coat your fingers with it and then... Well..." He ran a hand through the hair on the back of his head, feeling rather childish.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked. "Haven't you done this before?"

"Well, yeah..." Kiba replied. "But... I didn't have to _explain _the whole thing to them just to get somewhere."

Shino glared. "I've never done this before."

"Yeah, I figured," Kiba said with a smile. "Well... I guess I can do it. You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

Kiba was going to do it? In front of _him_? Shino didn't know whether to turn away in fear, or watch with panic. He chose to watch. _After all, what good is doing this again if I don't know what to do?_he reasoned. He handed the tube of gel to his friend and watched as Kiba strategically worked the lotion into his hands. He could see where Kiba's hands were trailing, and his heart started to beat erratically - it was pounding. And when he saw Kiba's fingers disappear within his body, he thought his heart was going to hike its way up his throat and jump out of his mouth and jump out the hotel window and go _splat _on the ground. The noises were ear piercing, and Kiba's fingers were coated with something _other _than lotion. All the while, Kiba was smirking to himself as he saw Shino's aghast reaction.

He figured he should at least make it enjoyable for Shino. "Ah, _ahh..._" he moaned. Shino's eyes jolted open, wondering when exactly he'd closed them. "_Hmm... yeah..._"

Shino's face grew red at the noises Kiba was making. Was that really all that pleasurable?

Just when he thought he'd grown at least a little comfortable with himself, Kiba said: "I'm ready, I think."

"You "_think_"?" Shino asked in disbelief.

Kiba smirked. "I've done this enough times to know when I'm ready for a good lay," he replied, loving how anti-subtle he was.

"So, how...?"

"Easy," Kiba chimed in.

He pushed Shino so that he was sitting on his butt with his legs folded underneath him, and Kiba got on top of him, choosing to face his back towards Shino instead. He reached behind himself and grabbed Shino's length, causing the other the gasp, and braced it against his stretched entrance. "Go slowly," he warned.

Shino's first instinct was to hold onto Kiba's hips and start pushing the other down. _Slowly_, he reminded himself. _This process was painful in the beginning_. He felt himself go inside of Kiba - _How do people do this? _- and Kiba's toes curled at the feeling. He let out a mewling whimper of pleasure; and as Shino slid Kiba down further, Kiba let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of being filled with someone he liked for once. Shino was oblivious as he was too focused on going slowly and trying not to cause too much unnecessary discomfort. But he found the whole thing utterly ridiculous as the feeling of Kiba - _so utterly tight _- was being clenched around him. He thought he was going to _die_, if he chose to be quite frank with himself.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Shino was fully sheathed within Kiba. The clenching of Kiba's entrance was deliciously arousing, and Shino wanted nothing more than to _move_. But if he did, then poor Kiba wouldn't be able to walk for at least a few weeks.

He watched as Kiba's body slowly relaxed from its tension-filled state, and waited for Kiba to say if he was ready or not. He really hoped it was soon, or else he'd lose his patience and pretty much just _wreck _Kiba to pieces. Yes, he could allow himself _much _truth in his feelings. This feeling was overwhelming, something Shino had never experienced before. He wondered - rather morbidly in honesty - if his father had felt like this during this sort of act. But then… he wasn't _fucking _his best friend.

"Shino…" came Kiba's voice, husky. "You can… move any time… now."

Shino mentally nodded, beginning to move out slowly, more or less hesitant because he was trying to find a rhythm he could keep up with. Sex was like music in a sick sort of way, wasn't it? _Too bad that was a horrible comparison_, thought Shino. Music wasn't his thing.

He pulled out until just the tip of his length was at Kiba's entrance before going painfully slow back inside. Shino wasn't sure if the pace was too slow or too fast, but knowing Kiba as well as he did, he somehow felt that he were going impossibly slow.

Kiba grunted. "Sh-_Shino_… Could you go any _slower_?"

Shino smirked, but didn't say anything. Instead, he chose to physically respond by quickening his pace so that Kiba wouldn't be displeased, but not so much that Kiba would find himself howling into the glistening moon. The feeling of himself going in and out of Kiba, whose entrance was slick with gel, and the noises the other was making were sending him into an abyss of pleasure. He was glad that such a word existed - abyss; never-ending… If only such experiences lasted that long.

"Nnn... _Shino_... " Kiba mewled. "Hm... Fuck yeah..."

Shino paused. Was Kiba truly enjoying this _that _much? Or was it just a facade to make him believe he was really as good as he was making Kiba feel? Somehow, Shino didn't buy it, but he was simply too lazy to care. He continued to thrust into Kiba, lavishing in the feeling that was Kiba. He loved the noises Kiba was making, from tiny little mewls to the louder yelps. He gripped Kiba's hips now, fully intent on letting his lust consume him. He shifted the angle of his hips to try something new -

"Ah!" Kiba let out a cry of pleasure.

Shino wanted to stop and say, "What?" like an idiot, but instead, he persisted onward, obviously smart enough to realize that there was _something _in the direction he was taking that was hitting something good.

Kiba was in pure ecstasy as the noises he made had indicated. His back was arched in an almost impossible degree as he grasped Shino's thighs so hard Shino _knew _he was going to bruise, and he was being _loud_. Shino didn't think hotel walls were really thick... He hoped there wouldn't be any complaints the next morning when they were going to depart...

As an act to further continue the noises Kiba was emitting, he reached a hand around Kiba and grabbed his neglected length, earning a moan of approval. Pumping in time with his own in-out pattern, he could feel Kiba shuddering dramatically as he clenched around Shino's length. Shino grunted, too afraid to let loose anything vocal. After all, Kiba's voice was enough for the both of them, and quite possibly anyone else doing it across the hall, but were actually respectable enough to do it quietly.

Kiba could feel himself growing closer and closer with each thrust, each one pushing him further and further onto the edge. The more he felt Shino entering him, feeling it glide in and out and hitting against that wonderfully sweet spot in him, the closer he was getting to the edge. His breath hitched as he came to a shuddering climax, clenching unbearably so around Shino. Shino wasn't sure he could take the pressure of Kiba's heat clamped around him, and it made it almost impossible to move comfortably in and out of him because of how _tight _he was. As he thrust in one last time, he came to a spiraling end, releasing deep within the other. The feeling of being filled caused Kiba's back to arch impossibly once more before he collapsed against Shino's torso, his limbs limp, his heart beat erratic, and his skin coated with saliva and something else. But it didn't matter; he was fully sated and happy.

He let out a content mewling sound as Shino ran his fingers up and down his torso to his shoulders and back in a comforting manner. He knew Shino just wasn't the type for cuddling, and figured that the action was probably done simply out of an unconscious instinct. But it didn't matter - it made him happy.

"That was... _great_," he said quietly.

Shino could only view Kiba in awe. Kiba was genuine, just as he'd always been. But quiet wasn't his thing. He was loud, rash, and in your face if he had to be. But he smiled nonetheless and nodded in agreement.

Kiba let out a long yawn before shaking his head. "'m tired..."

"Sleep then," Shino said. "I'll wake you in the morning."

Kiba nodded, liking the plan. "... but... you know 'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, right?"

Shino figured as much.

"I mean, I'll be able to walk, but like, I'll limp real bad... That's embarrassing..."

Shino nodded. "I'll carry you home, then."

Kiba nodded again. "Yeah... That'd be nice. Don't feel like ridin' Akamaru with a bruised ass..."

"What?" Shino asked, confused.

Kiba laughed halfheartedly. "Well... We sorta forgot to lubricate your _dick_, so that didn't slide in too well. And plus, your _asshole _isn't exactly meant for fucking, so you basically ripped it open."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Shino nearly screamed. Kiba laughed softly again.

"Well... you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Shino was a little surprised. It was enjoyable, he had to admit. But still... The fact that he had _hurt _Kiba intentionally without being intentional, he felt bad for it. His thoughts were halted when he felt Kiba's lips press softly against his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" he said. "Let's just go to bed. I'm really tired..."

"Goodnight," Shino said.

"Love ya, buddy..." Kiba said before falling asleep.

Shino smiled deeply as he watched his long-time friend sleep so soundly. He really didn't want to move from his current spot, but he knew sleeping upright wasn't healthy for anybody. Reluctantly, he carefully moved Kiba until he was lying beneath the blanket and efficiently covered. He soon followed suit as he slid under the blanket and pulled the sleeping figure closer to him...

--

The next morning, Shino awoke before Kiba. They had to get back to Konoha now and report the mission's results to Lady Tsunade. Sometimes Shino wondered how someone like her was still in the office considering her age. One would figure that she would have retired long before the Genin became Jounin. Still, these weren't thoughts Shino felt brave enough to discuss in person with the Fifth. Quietly, he hopped out of bed and got dressed, soon dressing Kiba afterwards. He was surprised that Kiba hadn't awoke from this, but then...

"Kiba," he said softly. "Wake up."

Kiba stirred slightly and gave him a sleepy smile. "Hey..."

"We have to go," Shino said.

Kiba nodded. "'Kay. But you're carrying me."

_Right... _Shino knew that much, of course. He got out of bed and called forth Akamaru, who knew that his sole purpose at the moment was to carry the bags out while Shino carried Kiba out of the hotel and back to Konoha. The woman gave them a funny look, but didn't say anything as Shino handed her the key, and explained who would be paying the bill, and the address so that she could get it. _Lady Tsunade will not be pleased, but what does it matter? We're clean out of debt now_, thought Shino.

He walked back at a leisurely pace as Kiba stayed in his sleeping state. Shino could say he was in cloud nine and wouldn't be down for quite some time.


End file.
